In the United States (US), 33% of adults ages 18 and older are obese, and the prevalence of obesity has steadily increased over the past three decades. Obesity increases an individual?s risk of developing cancer, particularly breast, colorectal, uterine, esophageal, kidney, and pancreatic cancers. Body mass index (BMI) is a low cost method to measure obesity and is calculated as weight in kilograms divided by height in meters squared. The objectives of this study are to: 1) Obtain data on height and weight from the Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV) and link to a sample of cases from a specified region in the cancer registry (the height and weight to be obtained from data previously collected for other studies, (i.e. epidemiologic studies using the registry as a sampling frame, Patterns of Care studies, etc.), 2) Compare BMI for individuals computed using medical records to the same measure computed using DMV records. BMI will be calculated from the DMV records over time to determine any change in the BMI. 3) Determine the whether the DMV records are a valid source of height and weight data for research purposes.